And If You Asked Me If I Love Him, I’d Lie
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. Emma can't keep fighting her lust for Jeff Hardy. But, maybe it's something more than lust.


**A/N:** Holler my guys and dolls! I'm bored at my friends house, so I decided to write a oneshot and this is the result. I'll update more during the week. I promise. This is kinda an AU ficlet to go with _Baby, You Belong to Me_. Read. Review. And above all ENJOY! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Matt and Jeff own themselves. **OWNAGE:** I own Emma.

* * *

Fuck. Just fuck. I really don't know how I keep getting myself into this. I told Jeff that we couldn't be together. I told him that I love Matt. But, he still insists on loving me. He always catches me at my weakest moments. I love and hate that about him. I guess it's my own fault too. I keep letting him do this to me. It's terrible. I love Matt more than anything, but I'm in bed with Jeff. I feel his lips along my skin as his hand moves down my back. He gives me chills and i love hit. i try to shrug him away, but he refuses to stop.

"Jeff, stop," I whisper.

He mutters something into my neck, but I don't really understand. I sit up straight, reaching for my bra. Jeff runs his fingers up my back, fastening the clasp on my bra. I need to shake him off. I just can't. He says he needs me, but I'm beginning to wonder if _I_ need _him_. That's something I really don't wanna know the answer to. What would that mean for Matt and me? I slide off the bed, looking for my shorts. If I don't leave soon, I'll fuck him again and that won't be good.

"Lose something, sugar?" Jeff grins.

When I look back at him, he's holding my boy shorts in his hands. I hate that grin. He's teasing me, taunting me. He knows that part of me wants to stay. I go to grab my shorts and Jeff pulls me back onto the bed. His lips move to mine and just like that, I'm under his spell. God, this is terrible. It's been getting bad now that Jeff's taking time off. It's just the two us. I can't be alone with him. When Matt's around, things are great. But, the moment he leaves my side, Jeff's charm pulls me in. He kisses me, slowly tilting my head back. Why am I so powerless around him?

"I need to go, Jeff," I mutter.

"I need you, Emma," Jeff whispers.

"Stop saying that."

Jeff pushes me down on the bed, straddling me within seconds. He bows his head, slowly moving his lips to mine. I grab him by the hair and pull him close to me. I can't help this lust. I don't even know where it came from. Jeff growls as I start biting at his neck. I need him. I need this thrill. He fucks like an animal. God, I love it. Don't get me wrong, I love Matt's sweet, passionate love making, but… I don't even know anymore.

I feel Jeff reaching for my underwear and I try to stop him. I can't stay. He keeps sweet talking me and I just fall to pieces. But, Matt's coming home today and I need to see him. Jeff's kisses me, his tongue working it's way into my mouth. As much as I enjoy the feeling, I manage to push him away. When he tries again, I slap him across the face.

"What the fuck, Em?" Jeff growls.

"I told you," I sigh. "I can't be with you."

"Then did you just fuck me?"

"I love Matt."

Jeff kisses me hard before asking me who I _really_ love—him or Matt. I don't answer him. I can't. Yeah, Matt's my boyfriend, but the way Jeff just kissed me was indescribable. There's something about him that keeps drawing me in. I whisper that I have to go and he just shrugs. I slip on the rest of my clothes and leave without a word. I can almost see that puppy dog pout of Jeff's face. Why does he need me so much?

When I get back home, Matt's already home. He scoops me into his arms and kisses me lightly. God, I've missed him. He's not just my boyfriend. I know it's cliché, but he's my other half. He knows all of my secrets and I his. Hell, he even knows about Jeff's feelings for me. But, if he asked if I loved him, I'd lie. I could never hurt Matt. He means too much to me.

"I missed you, princess," Matt grins.

"I missed you too, Matty Bear," I smile. "It's not the same without you."

Matt keeps me in his arms as we head upstairs. He gently drops me onto the bed before taking his shirt off. He's been wrestling so much that I forgot how much I loved his body. He gets on top of me, doing away with my clothes. This is right. This is the man I'm supposed to be with. Matt starts kissing my neck and I can't help but giggle. As we get more intimate, I start picturing Jeff's face in my head. I can't even begin to fathom why. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

I'm in love with Jeff Hardy.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this! Review.


End file.
